


Glycerine

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Series: I Can't Quit You Baby [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam Lambert defends his boy, and a few important words are finally said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glycerine

It was really, really ridiculous how _aware_ Kris was of Adam.

Literally every glimpse of the taller boy's red-blond hair or broad shoulders in the hallways had Kris' entire mind and body focused on him, tuned in like super-sensitive antennae set to _Adam_. It was intense, it was _distracting_ , and Kris hated that he couldn't do anything about it.

And, of course, today was no different. He'd finally pushed his thoughts of Adam away for _just a second_ as he was shuffling through his locker, and then, suddenly, the taller boy was there, trotting down the hallway.

His hair was falling into his eyes, his solid, strong body clad in his football jersey, and Kris averted his eyes, biting his lip.

It was still so strange. Alone, opening up was easy, a simple, natural thing. Compared to that, school was like a completely different universe.

Kris wasn't expecting someone to settle against the locker beside him, and he looked up in surprise, meeting familiar, sky-blue eyes.

"Hey," Adam greeted, soft lips curving up a little, and Kris blinked a few times, catching up with the situation.

"Oh.... Hey," Kris replied, rubbing a little uncertainly at the back of his neck. "What's up?"

"Not much, really," Adam replied, "But, I was wondering.... Do you wanna come home with me after school? Since you've never seen my place."

Kris distinctly noticed Adam's word choice; "come home with me," as opposed to "come over," and something fluttered low in his stomach in reply.

"Uh, sure," Kris agreed, stuttering a little, and before Adam could say anything else, the group of football players heading down the hallway called his name.

Adam's eyes flicked over to them, and he straightened up away from the locker.

"I'll see you later, Kris," he said, and then he was gone, off to join his jock buddies.

Kris watched for a moment, his lips puckering a little when Adam shrugged dismissively in reply to the other boy's raised eyebrows.

Kris turned away, then, shutting his locker door and quickly slipping away, his lips pulled thin and tight.

He didn't look back.

~

Adam picked Kris up after school, and when the smaller boy slid in, his bag slung over his shoulder, Adam almost, _almost_ leaned over to kiss him.

He slid a hand briefly over the brunet's knee, at any rate, turning towards home and smiling lightly.

"Hey there," Adam said, and Kris smiled half-heartedly, quietly returning the greeting.

"What's up?" Adam asked, eyebrows scrunching together, and Kris shrugged, looking out the window as they pulled up to Adam's house.

"I.... I'm just tired, I guess."

"Oh," Adam said, twisting to face him in the front seat. "Do you still...wanna come in?"

"Yeah," Kris said, after a pause, biting at that damn bottom lip again and following Adam to the front door.

Adam slipped the key into the lock and quickly let them in, closing the door behind them and motioning Kris up the stairs.

Adam led him into his room, grimacing at the less-than-neat appearance. Well, at least he'd made the bed. His football stuff was piled haphazardly into a corner, looking a little out of place among the band posters.

"Nice room," Kris commented, walking slowly along the perimeter of the room, his eyes lingering on the bright _Wicked_ poster hidden away behind the door.

"Thank you," Adam said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and patting the space beside him. "Come here."

Kris obeyed, settling down beside him and clasping his hands in his lap. Adam slid his fingers along Kris' jaw, meeting flickering chocolate brown eyes for a moment before leaning down and slipping his lips over the smaller boy's.

Kris' mouth was soft and giving, but motionless beneath his. Adam's fingers curved against the smaller boy's shoulders and chest, trying to coax out a reaction, but Kris' hands stayed flat on his own thighs, trembling slightly.

"Kris.... Kris?" Adam asked, pulling away and curling a hand around the back of the other boy's neck, forcing his reluctant gaze upwards. "What...? What's wrong?"

Kris' eyes skittered away, and he turned his face, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I.... It's...." Kris stuttered, Adam's eyebrows raising in concern as he trailed off. Kris was _trembling_ beside him, face drawn into some raw mixture of anxiety and hurt, and Adam nearly panicked when Kris edged away from his instinctual touch.

"No, Kris.... No," Adam said, beseechingly, catching his sleeve. "What.... What's wrong? Just _tell_ me."

"It's..." Kris started, his voice whisper-quiet. "Today at the lockers, how...."

"What?" Adam asked, perplexed, and Kris turned to him, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"You... Whenever your friends come around, it's... It's like I suddenly don't exist," he said, voice wavering, and Adam just stared for a moment, caught off-guard.

"Kris, you know I can't.... You know how they would react," Adam finally said, and Kris stood up, his bottom lip quivering.

"Then why are they your _friends_?" Kris questioned, his voice breaking under the weight of suppressed tears. "W-Why.... Shouldn't friends _support_ you? I don't, I don't understand--"

"They've been my friends all through high school, Kris," Adam said, the look on the other boy's face splintering his heart. "I can't just.... I can't just drop _everything!_ "

Kris' cheeks were wet by the time he was finished speaking, and the smaller boy turned away, shoulders shaking.

"Adam, you.... You're g-going to be graduating in six months! Are those...? Are those really the kinds of people you're going to surround yourself with after high school? Ones that...don't accept you for you? It's just, I...."

He bowed his head, then, shoulders hunching as he finished.

"I d-don't know if I can do this anymore. I just want.... I just want to _be_ with you."

Adam was stunned speechless for a long few moments, something shattering deep in his chest. "Kris...."

"I.... I need to go," Kris said, breath hitching, and he turned, allowing Adam a clear glimpse of the tears clinging to his eyelashes as he left.

~

Adam tried his hardest to fly under the radar the next day, but, of course, /someone/ had to strike a nerve.

Drew, one of the tackles, got thumped in the head by another one of their teammates, who ran off laughing at his little joke.

"You're a fucking queer, Beck!" Drew called after him, unfortunately catching Adam's annoyed little noise.

"What, Lambert?" he questioned, turning to face him. "Was that in defense of your friend Kris Allen over there? 'Cause he's pretty queer himself."

Adam snapped, curling his lip and rounding on Drew. He had to consciously restrain himself from taking an unwise swing at him-- _no one_ talked about Kris like that.

"Do you _have_ to make comments like that every three minutes?" he asked from between clenched teeth.

"Why?" Drew asked, looking surprised for only a moment before smirking. "You tryin' to tell me something, Lambert?"

"Not a fucking thing," Adam said, turning his back on him and veering away, not caring where he was going. Anywhere but there.

He was out of the building before he could even pause to consider, rounding the corner and slumping down against the rough brick wall. He was going to be ridiculously late, and he was probably going to get nailed for skipping, but it didn't matter. His eyes were wet, and he could imagine swinging his fist at Drew's face.

Footsteps soon broke the silence, and Adam hurriedly scrubbed at his eyes and flipped up his hood, hoping whoever it was would just keep walking.

"Adam?" a soft, female voice inquired, and Adam looked up into the concerned face of Scarlet.

Adam didn't reply, but was grateful that it was her, if anyone. She was one of the more artsy, unique members of their social circle; one of the few Adam could see becoming a real, genuine best friend.... _If_ Adam had the courage to let her in.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the warm concrete. "I...saw you back there."

"Yeah," he sighed, after a pause, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. "It's just, I.... I hate it when they talk about people like that."

"It was really brave of you to stand up for him, Adam," she said, then paused, looking over at him a little nervously. "And I've.... I've had a feeling, for a while, and if you ever need to talk to someone...nothing you say will make me look at you any differently."

Adam laughed humorously, raking a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I.... I kind of really need someone to talk to."

He paused then, stomach clenching as the words caught in his throat. "But.... Yeah. I, I am. I'm...."

His throat worked helplessly, unable to get out the last word, and Scarlet just leaned over and lightly hugged him.

"It's all right, Adam," she murmured, some weight lifting off of Adam's shoulders as he squeezed her back.

They sat in silence for a moment, that was eventually broken by Scarlet's gentle question. "So Kris, is he...? Are you, I mean...?"

"Yeah," Adam nodded, after a long moment of pause, something clenching in his chest. "He's.... He's mine. Well, he _used_ to be, at least. I.... I really screwed that up."

"Then just do what you can to fix it," Scarlet said, and Adam closed his eyes, resolve hardening even then.

He would do whatever it took.

~

Kris sat alone on his bed, school books spread around him. Alli had invited him to some Halloween party, but he wasn't in the mood for celebrating anything. Which is, ultimately, how he ended up doing homework alone. God, even his _parents_ were out somewhere.

Something scraped outside his window, and his eyes flicked up, widening as the pane of glass began to slide open. He gasped and backpedaled off the bed, arm flailing out and smacking the dark shadow that was coming in.

Kris heard a surprised " _oof_ ," and then a red-topped head was toppling in, landing sprawled out on his bed. Kris stopped dead and stared open-mouthed down at the figure, who was rubbing gingerly at his jaw.

"I guess I probably deserved that," Adam said, sitting up, and Kris' mouth worked silently, eyes still wide.

"What the hell?" he finally managed, incredulous, and Adam smiled wryly.

"I needed to see you," Adam said, simply. "And you've been avoiding me."

"Ringing the doorbell would have worked!" he exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "Instead you come in my _window_? I thought you were frickin' Michael Myers or something!"

"The one in Halloween or the one in Austin Powers?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my god," Kris exclaimed, turning around and rubbing at his forehead. "It's official. My nerves are shot."

"I really am sorry about bursting in," Adam apologized, trying to rearrange his scattered school papers, "but I was going to fall out of your fucking tree if I didn't."

"Okay, Adam," Kris sighed, looking at the ground. "So why are you here, other than to give me a heart attack?"

"Just to tell you that, um," Adam started, clasping his hands in his lap and suddenly looking very bashful. "That, um, I told my friend Scarlet about me. That I'm, you know...."

He swallowed hard, obviously trying to work his tongue around the word. "Gay. She heard me get kind of really mad at Drew for insulting you."

He continued, speech getting gradually faster. "And, um, I also told her that we're together, but if you don't...want that anymore, I can...revise that statement."

He paused, then, eyes flicking between Kris and the carpet. "I'm sorry. I.... I'm afraid, all right? But I, I really...want to try."

Kris was frozen stiff for a moment as he absorbed the words, and then he was crashing into a surprised Adam's arms, eyes brimming with moisture.

"Adam," Kris sniffled, burying his face into the older boy's chest and clinging to his waist, "I-I'm sorry.... After what I said, I was afraid that you were going to leave. I know I've been avoiding you. I...."

"Shh, baby," Adam soothed, hands stroking down his back and through his hair, "I never want to leave this. Never again."

"Adam," Kris repeated, tugging lightly on the other boy's red-blond hair, and Adam cupped his face in his hands, wiping away the moisture on his cheeks before leaning down to kiss him.

Kris' fingers clenched into the cotton of the other boy's t-shirt as Adam's soft, firm lips slipped over his own, tongue slipping out to caress the supple curve of his bottom lip.

Kris parted his lips against Adam's, shuddering when the other boy's tongue pushed in and slid against his own. Adam moaned, tracing the inside of Kris' reddened lips and flicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.  
   
"Are we alone?" Adam whispered, into his mouth, sighing and recapturing his lips when Kris nodded.

They parted for air a few minutes later, and Kris looked up at Adam with dilated brown eyes, panting. Adam gazed down at him, letting out a soft "Mmm," and rubbing his thumb across the moist curve of Kris' swollen bottom lip.

Kris slipped his hands up under Adam's shirt, laying his hands against his chest and stretching up to kiss him again.

"Adam, please," he moaned, low in his throat, and Adam pulled him closer in reply, tracing his fingers over the bulge at the v of his hips.

"Love me," Kris whispered, and Adam inhaled roughly, fingers fumbling with his shirt buttons as he hastened to obey.

Kris quickly slipped Adam's shirt off, parting their hungry mouths for only a moment to pull it over his head. Adam's jeans and boxers soon followed, and then the older boy was helping Kris to push down his pajama pants, releasing the proud, throbbing erection trapped beneath the flannel.

Adam pressed him back against the mattress where they'd first made love a week ago, covering the smaller boy's slender body with his own and nipping lightly at his lips. Kris moaned into his mouth and slowly parted his thighs, letting Adam settle down between them.

Kris moaned again as Adam twined one hand into his hair and reached down between their bodies with the other, wrapping his fingers around Kris' swollen flesh.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Adam breathed, Kris' glistening cockhead peeking out from between his fingers, and Kris bucked up into him, whimpering.

Adam continued to tease him as he kissed his way down his body, pausing to toy with a nipple. The small pink bud pebbled against his lips, and Kris' whimpers escalated as he took the stiff peak into his mouth, curling his tongue around it.

He gently sucked on the flushed ring for a few moments, purring at the feel of Kris' nimble fingers carding through his hair. But, soon enough, the fingers tightened as Kris began to buck beneath him, his dripping, swollen cock rubbing against Adam's thigh.

Adam let the reddened nipple go with a wet pop, continuing downwards. He ran his hands down Kris' cut body, lips leaving behind wet trails of saliva as they followed.

He kissed along Kris' tight abs, tongue dipping into his bellybutton, and Kris whimpered, spreading his thighs around Adam's shoulders.

Adam sighed out a moan, tonguing the salty crease between thigh and groin and sucking a mark into the soft flesh of his inner thigh.

"Please, Adam," Kris cried out, thighs trembling as Adam nuzzled into the soft hair at the base of his cock. He inhaled his scent for a moment, before moving back, licking his lips, and taking the head into his mouth.

Kris' breathing hitched, and Adam let the blunt head fall from his lips, licking the flushed stalk from base to tip. Adam glanced up to find Kris looking down at him, eyes hooded, and the taller boy locked gazes with him, dipping his tongue into the slit of his penis.

"Adam," Kris pleaded, fingers scrabbling at his shoulders, "Please.... I want you inside me."

"Yes, baby," Adam agreed, moving onto his knees and quickly retrieving their lube, and then he was spreading Kris' thighs around his hips.

He curled his hands around Kris' legs, pulling one over his shoulder and hitching the other around his waist, and Kris threw his head back, moaning as Adam rubbed a wet finger against his hole.

Adam slipped the digit into his body, and Kris whimpered in pleasure, his lean, solid body arching up off the bedsheets as the older boy rubbed against his prostate.

"Mmm," Kris breathed, tightening his thigh around his lover's waist as Adam pressed into him with two. "Feels so good, baby. Give me three."

Adam pressed a kiss to the thigh propped against his shoulder and obeyed, Kris' tight, pink hole stretching thin around his slippery-wet fingers.

Small noises spilled from Kris' lips as his body shuddered in pleasure, and he reached out, fingers brushing against his chest.

"Ready for you," he whispered, eyes soft, and Adam reached for a condom, maneuvering it on without removing Kris' legs from around his body.

He spread a generous amount of lube on his cock and positioned himself at Kris' grasping, puckered entrance, nestling in close behind his thighs.

Kris gasped, his head thrashing back and forth against the pillow as Adam began to press inside. The smaller boy's body closed around the slippery, latex-encased head of his cock, and Adam moaned, bending Kris nearly in half to kiss him.

The kiss was all clinging lips and nipping teeth, and Adam pulled away, pushing inside with a series of quick, short thrusts.

Kris nearly sobbed in pleasure, arms stretched above his head as he arched against the bedsheets, and Adam bit his lip, unwinding Kris' legs from around him.

"C'mere, baby," he said, wrapping him into his arms, and Kris cried out as Adam pulled them both upright, still buried inside him.

" _Adam_ ," Kris cried, clenching helplessly around the cock inside him, and Adam soothed him with gentle kisses and caresses, arranging him in his lap.

Soon, the smaller boy was kneeling on the bed, spread wide across his hips, and he whimpered, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck.

"Just like this, baby," Adam said, grasping at Kris' hips and moving him slowly upwards, his cock emerging glistening wet from his snug passage. "Make love to me."

Kris groaned, burying his face into Adam's neck and lowering himself down, taking the hard length balls-deep into his ass again.

Adam moaned as Kris' wet, muscular entrance contracted around him again, and he cupped the smaller boy's face in his hands, sweetly tonguing his lips.

"So beautiful," Adam breathed, pressing kisses all over Kris' face. "I want this so bad. I'm gonna.... I'm gonna work on it."

He paused, then, groaning throatily as Kris' slim hips slowly pressed down, the hot cavern of his body accepting the thick length of his dick once again. "I.... I promise."

Kris was too far gone to reply, gazing at him with misty, deep-brown eyes and sealing their lips together as he worked himself onto Adam's cock.

Kris tangled his fingers into Adam's silky red hair as the older boy's hands fluttered along his back, the gentle touches encouraging the quick rise and fall of his hips. Every stroke of Adam's cock into his body was shaking him to the core, and he shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure cramped somewhere low in his belly, breaking him apart.

His thighs trembled where they were spread around Adam's hips, and Adam steadied him with a soft hand on his back, reaching the other one down between them.

Kris cried out and pushed into the warm fist that surrounded him, and then the thick head of Adam's cock was rubbing _just so_ against that soft bump deep inside him, sending jarring shock waves of pleasure through his body.

"Right there," Kris urged, gripping at his shoulders, and he arched his back, sweat beading on his pale skin as Adam pushed up into him with short, tight little thrusts.

Adam found his mouth again, sealing his lips over Kris' broken noises of pleasure, and Kris clung to his body, shuddering as Adam's hand worked over his slick, aching member.

His entire body tensed, muscle by muscle, and Kris threw his head back and moaned helplessly at the contractions that gripped Adam's cock inside him, again and again.

Adam shuddered beneath him, fingers bruising his hips, and when Kris' orgasm came it was nothing but blinding pleasure and a lithe arch of muscles and flesh, his come striping their stomachs.

Kris collapsed against Adam's chest, shivering through the peak of his ecstasy in his lover's arms. Adam gripped at Kris' hips, chasing after his own release, and Kris caressed his face, meeting his passion-hazy blue eyes. Something soft and indescribable was unfolding in his chest, even as he watched Adam, gorgeous in his ecstasy.

"I love you," Kris murmured, against Adam's soft lips, and the older boy gasped, his dick twitching inside him.

Adam's voice cracked on the high note that followed, and he wrapped Kris into his arms, burying his face into his neck and coming hard inside him.

Kris held on to his lover as he came down from his high, and then Adam was stirring, lips raising to his.

The older boy cupped his face in his hands, pressing sweet kisses to his lips, his jaw, his eyelids. His eyes were the deepest blue Kris had ever seen them, and clouded with emotion.

"I love you, too," he softly murmured, voice finally breaking, and Kris clung to him as he lay them both down, curled together in a sweet tangle of limbs. Something nearly tangible had materialized between them.... Kris could feel it, somewhere deep in his chest. They were connected, now.

One.


End file.
